


One On The Way

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: When a young man of the Nobility becomes an adult he's to find a suitable woman and court her properly.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	One On The Way

When a young man of Nobility comes of age, he’s to find a suitable woman and court her properly. But what if he didn’t want that? What if he despised being a noble and wanted to do anything in his power to become the opposite? 

Another journal entry scratched down on paper so harshly Sabo nearly ripped it. He’d been lucky enough to evade this damned elephant in the room for at least four years past his fated date. How Outlook III had caught him, he had no god damned clue. 

Why would the sperm donating bastard and useless excuse of a birther be looking for him now? He thought he’d been done with this long ago when he left to live with Ace and Luffy at Dadan’s. They never cared to search for him back then, even adopted another boy because they were worried he wouldn’t be a good enough heir. Sabo had no family with Didit, Outlook, and their adopted ideal child, Stelly. Blood ties don’t mean shit in a house where you’re unloved. Sabo had already been replaced, why would he return and give up one of the only things he loved, freedom. 

It had taken so long to regain his memories, and now that they were coming back to him, Sabo wasn’t sure he even wanted them to begin with. And then that damned letter somehow found him and he got hit with an even worse flashback. and remembered why he had to get away before he turned eighteen. 

A boy becomes a full fledged Noble when he turns eighteen, meaning seventeen was the age he had to get the hell out of there. He’d escaped many times, running away for days at a time to stay with Ace and Luffy, what was holding him back that he couldn’t run this time? Blackmail. Enclosed in the envelope was a photo of an intimate moment with someone he truly did love, and now he understood a rotten Noble will stop at nothing to get their way. 

Many could argue with him that his father was simply doing it because he loved his son and missed him. But Sabo knew better. He knew there was someone who loved him as a son and he knew there was a woman who loved him as he was and he’d stop at nothing to protect her. If Outlook wanted a fight, he’d get a war now. 

Grabbing the quill and paper, Sabo scribbled down his reply. A final fuck you to his former status and the life he left behind, a life he never wanted to begin with. 

‘I, Sabo, regret to inform you that I’m already engaged. Best of luck though. Maybe try asking your “proper” Noble son next time.’ He looked at the photo of Koala again and felt it only suitable to send his own photo of her back, one showing off a small engagement ring and holding a pregnancy test just to get the point across that even if his father planned on dragging him back, he was too late. Sabo had already married the woman of his dreams, ‘On a final note, I already found a suitable woman and courted her. We’re expecting in August.’

Preparing to send the reply, an even more evil idea came to mind. Grabbing a second envelope after sealing his final communication to Outlook in it, Sabo picked up the letter and skillfully covered the name to the point any evidence the note had been tampered with was hidden entirely. Slowly and in his best handwriting possible, Sabo printed six letters to cover the four of his name. Perhaps Stelly could enjoy his newly appointed wife and Sabo could enjoy his peace and freedom.

When a young man of Nobility comes of age, he’s to find a suitable woman and court her properly. But when that young man already has love in his life, he doesn’t need wealth or status to win her over. 

Crawling under the covers, reaching for soft strawberry blonde strands Sabo smiled. August couldn’t get there soon enough, and until then Sabo would do everything in his power to protect her and the little one on the way~


End file.
